With the progress of photoelectric and semiconductor technology, flat panel displays are also developed a lot. In the various flat panel displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) become the mainstream product due to excellent characteristics such as high space efficiency, low power consumption, no radiation, and low electromagnetic interference.
A LCD usually includes a LCD panel and a backlight module (BL). Since the LCD panel doesn't emit light itself, and thus the backlight module need to be disposed under the LCD panel for providing surface light required by the LCD panel, and the LCD panel display images using the surface light provided by the backlight module.
With the development of the LCDs technologies, high resolution and high color gamut become the main purposes while developing LCDs. However, in the known LCDs, limited by the color filter and the backlight, even the high gamut LCDs can't cover all the color of natural objects (usually, the color gamut of all object colors is also called pointer's gamut or real surface color). To fully cover all the object colors in LCDs, multiple base colors should be used, and the cyan color is particularly important. However, an additional subpixel should be added into the LCD panel of the LCD to achieve the cyan color, and this will increase process for manufacturing color filters of LCDs, and the cost increase. Besides, compared with the conventional three base color (RGB) subpixel LCD panel having same resolution, such LCD panel having a lower aperture ratio, and also a lower transmittance ratio.